Chat's Tattoo
by RiderofRanger
Summary: It's a normal routine, patching himself up after a fight, but Adrian can't help the gasp of amazement when he sees his full back in the mirror. A glowing tattoo?


**Disclaimer- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of it's characters**  
 **Image Credit:** Skaylanphear Tumblr **  
**

* * *

Chat Noir dropped through the open window and onto his bed; burrowing into the blissful heaven of pillows and blankets. He considered not getting up, falling asleep right then and there in his soft nest of warmth, but reality makes itself known before he drifts off.

He needs to treat his wounds, de-transform, and get Plag some cheese. Preferably in that order. Chat Noir has a higher pain tolerance than Adrian, so the blonde preferred to treat his wounds before the magic wore off.

Stormy Weather wasn't worse than any of the other akumas he and Ladybug had dealt with that week but Chat had gotten thrown across the city a few too many times for comfort today.

"Better me than My Lady " Chat muttered to himself before wrenching his body out of bed; his sore muscles already starting to cramp.

He was pretty sure he bruised a rib or two and he landed on his shoulder kinda hard, so he checks those first. A light this late at night would alert Natalie, so he makes sure to flip the motion sensors off as he enters the bathroom. His cat vision will have to do.

Adrian unzips his suit to get a look at his ribs. The blossoming blues and yellows across his side informs him that he has, in fact bruised them. Sighing, he prods gently around the area until he's sure he hasn't broken anything, wincing slightly.

Next he pulls his arm out of one side of the leather suit to take a look at his shoulder; accidentally tweaking his sore ribs in the process. He breathes away the pain, he goes back to the task at hand, but pauses as a faint green, glow catches his attention. He turns, the pain fading into the back of his mind, and the glow seems to move with him. He keeps turning, craning his neck to find the source of the light and spinning faster and faster. He stops abruptly when realizes he's quite literally, chasing his own tail.

The glow seems to be coming from somewhere on his person, but spinning in circles isn't getting him anywhere, so he turns his back to the floor length mirror, grabs a smaller hand-held mirror, and tilts it until he can see his back. Something on his shoulder is glowing.

Adrian drops the mirror, barely registering the loud crash it makes as it hits the tile floor, his hand already flying to his shoulder. He frowns when the shoulder in question feels totally normal. Picking the small mirror back up, he backs up until he's only a foot away from the mirror. This time he notices it's not just his shoulder that's glowing, but the back of his neck too. His feels the skin again; still normal.

"Some sort of tattoo?" he wonders aloud, shrugging the other arm out of his suit.

Adrian can't help the gasp of amazement when he sees his full back in the mirror. Glowing a neon green, is the silhouette of a cat with intricate swirls, and dots that remind him of cataclysm. The cat's head begins just below his shoulder blade, it's body swirling it's way up his spine, the tail coming to curl on his shoulder.

He moves and flexes the muscles in his back in awe as the cat seems to come to life. He can almost see it's chest rising and falling, tail twitching, preparing to pounce.

"RAP RAP RAP!" The sharp knock at Adrian's bathroom door almost gave him a heart attack.

"Adrian?" A female voice asks.

"Yes Natalie?" He replies, trying not to sound suspicious.

"What's that green light? You should be in bed."

Adrian thinks quickly, "I had to go to the bathroom and took my phone with me."

There was a pause, "Okay, get to bed soon, you have a photo shoot tomorrow morning."

"Yes ma'am."

Adrian forces himself to take deep breaths as sound of Natalie's receding footsteps fade. He still has about 5 minutes before he's going to transform back, so he grabs his first aid kit, digs around for some bruise cream, and rubs it on. He cleans a cut above his eye, and covers it with Neosporin, before closing it with a butterfly bandage.

Next, he grabs a pack of camembert, and puts away his first aid kit. 3 minutes left. He leaves the bathroom and enters his room, snagging a pair of pj's on the way to his bed. Changing is a bit awkward and after a few pained attempts at getting his pajama shirt on, he gives up. The pants are way easier and it's was warm enough to sleep without a shirt. Letting out a content sigh, he stretches out on his bed, careful not to twinge his healing ribs.

The moon was full and the few stars that could been seen in the middle of Paris were out. Adrian smiled, remembering when his mom was still alive.

She used to take him and his dad just outside the city. They'd find a field without too many trees and unload their blanket and picnic basket from the car. Happily munching on sandwiches, and sliced strawberries (Adrian's favorite fruit) as the sun went down. Fireflies would come out almost as soon as the sun sunk behind the horizon and the games would begin. Whoever caught the most of the glowing bugs in their jar would get the first slice of cake. Adrian and his dad would sprint all over the field, playfully wrestling for the most fireflies as his mother sat on the blanket and laughed. Occasionally she would grab her own jar and join the hunt

The abrupt flash of green, signifying his de-transformation brings Adrian back to the present. He clenches his jaw and sits up.

"Ugh, I can't move I'm so exhausted!" Plag moans, dropping into Adrian's lap dramatically.

"Not even for Camembert?" Adrian asks with a smirk, brandishing a plate of cheese.

Plag's eyes shoot open and he zips to the plate in Adrian's hand, "My wonderful Camembert! I missed you so!" Plag hums, before inhaling the cheese.

Adrian chuckles and places the plate on his bedside table, collapsing back onto his bed. He yanks the covers over himself and is sound asleep in seconds.

Plag finishes off his Camembert and glides sleepily to Adrian's head, nestling into the boy's soft hair. He emits a soft purr as he too, falls asleep.

* * *

 **This fic was inspired by a beautiful picture I saw on tumbler by Skaylanphear Tumblr.**  
 **I want to thank KadiaWriter** **for their editing help and support.**

 **Reviews appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
